Support is requested to partially underwrite the costs of a conference entitled "Overcoming Colorectal Cancer Disparities" to be held November 2nd to 4th 2005 at the conference center on Peabody campus of Vanderbilt University. The general purpose of this conference is to assemble the top researchers in this field along with promising young investigators, trainees and more senior faculty, in order to exchange and disseminate information on current research aimed at addressing colorectal cancer disparities in the United States. Attention will be focused on senior faculty members who may be willing to adapt their current research to include questions which may help address and overcome cancer disparities in their areas of research expertise. One workshop entitled "Career Development" will provide practical advice for career development, specifically on the topic of creating and sustaining a research program. This workshop will be designed to cover the needs of researchers involved in basic, clinical and/or control research and include information pertinent for trainees and Jr. faculty from underserved populations. The conference will be publicized in scientific journals, on the Internet, and announcements will be mailed to members of neuroscience societies, as well as to individuals known to be active in the field. Electronic publicity will be accomplished by Meharry and Vanderbilt-linked conference web site with details of the program and on-line registration, and by listing it on established web sites providing meeting announcements. A concerted effort will be made to attract junior investigators and those considered underrepresented in science fields, such as women and ethnic minorities. A specific number of travel awards will be provided to aid in this effort.